The present invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly to a tune changeable panpipe which has a smooth mouthpiece without harming the lips of a player.
Typical panpipe (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) comprises generally an alignment of sound pipes 1 combined together. The pipes 1 are arranged gradually from a longest one to a shortest one and from the largest diameter to the smallest diameter. The mouthpieces 2 of the pipes are formed by two U-shaped slopes so as to define a sharp edge on the top. When plays, the panpipe is moved to and fro in the mouth. Many students who study to play this panpipe are stopped on halfway because their lips are always harmed by the sharp edge. Besides, the sound pipes 1 are fixed that can not incorporate with the changes of notes in music.
The present invention has a main object to provide a tune changeable panpipe without harming the lips of a player which has smooth mouth pieces not harming the lips of a player.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tune changeable panpipe without harming the lips of a player in which the sound pipes are changeable to incorporate the changes of notes in music.
Accordingly, the tune changeable panpipe without harming the lips of the present invention comprises generally an arcuate alignment of blow pipes each of which has a smooth mouthpiece without harming the lips of the player and a plurality of sound pipes engaged with the blow pipes. The sound pipes are arranged from the longest one gradually to the shortest one and from the largest diameter to the smallest diameter so as to represent different notes in music. There is a plurality of spare sound pipes prepared to change the corresponding sound pipes in the panpipe when changes the rhyme of music.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.